Bad dreams
by rozasbloodykiss
Summary: With death following her rose has to decide if she's ready to truly live or end her life. This will be the most painful experience of her life. Will she survive? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This is my first story and i would love it if you gave it a chance. I have never written story before so you can be completely honest with me, I would love to see what you think. RR!  
_This story is silent, for you should always suffer in silents._**

Rose was average, a little short for her age but she was only twenty years old and five feet, four inches. Rose had long dark brown hair that was almost black that went down to the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes with little specks of gold in them, her skin was tan and she looked like she was sixteen.

Rose's leg was hurting as she walked slowly up the flight of stairs. There was a window open at the top landing and a slight breeze was blowing the curtain. The light bulb at the top of the stairs was burned out, but the moonlight was shining on the top few steps. She continued up the stairs worried about her leg. When she made it up to her apartment she went to bed, but couldn't sleep because all she could hear was the wind blowing, and the thunder from a storm. In the morning on her way to work she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. As rose was walking she felt like something had changed. She had a big day so she put it off for later.

When rose got home something was wrong, all the photos on her wall were blood red. She thought she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, but when she turned around nothing was there. Turning back to the photos they were back normal, she thought she was crazy. She was making dinner when she heard it, a crow outside her window. When she opened it the crow flew in and sat on the table. Trying to get it to fly back out the window, it pecked at her then left. There was blood running down her arm from where the crow had pecked her, she went to go clean it off. After that she stayed home the next day thinking she just needed some sleep. Rose cleaned all day trying to get her mind off of what happened the day before. Sadly it didn't do much, she still felt like something was wrong. Rose fell into bed and went to sleep. In the morning she was late for work and had to run the whole way there.

When she got home she saw that the same thing had happened. She started dinner, and then the crow was back. But this time when the crow pecked at her the blood wouldn't stop flowing from her arm, soon the blood turned black as it stopped flowing down her arm she felt cold. She cleaned her arm and there where the blood was, was a strange mark. It looked like an eye, the middle was black with a red ring around it and the outline of the eye was marked with little black dots. Rose tried to scrub it off but it stayed there. There was nothing she could do about it. That night as she fell asleep she had a strange dream, she was surrounded by darkness and there was a soft glow on her skin. She looked around trying to see, everything was black. Then she heard an eco of footsteps walking towards her. She tried to run away but she couldn't move. The footsteps keep getting closer. She stood there in fear, hoping that this nightmare would end soon. As the footsteps came closer she notated that the glow on her skin grew brighter as if there was energy inside of her. Her skin started to feel warmer in till it started to burn her. She screamed out in pain, the heat was consuming her and, then she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it. RR**

She had sweat running down her face, she was breathing hard. She could still feel a slight burning on her skin; she looked down to see the mark on her arm had a red glow that was slowly fading. Rose closed her eyes thinking that she was just seeing things. She started to breathe deeply to try and calm her heart down. All she could do at the moment was try to forget about it and get some sleep she could not be late for work tomorrow.

The next morning rose got up for work thinking that things are just getting weirder for her. As she was walking to work she could see people following her in the corner of her eye. Rose started to walk faster, and then she started to run thinking that maybe she could get to work before they caught her. She made it to work losing the people following her. As she was doing her work she spent the day thinking about the dream she had last night. She also was thinking about the mark on her arm and why it would glow red and she would feel so warm.

That day when she got home she saw the crow on the windowsill and for the first time noticed that the same mark on her arm was on the back of the crow, but the eye was white. It just sat there looking at her, like it was studying her. She found it strange that every time she left home and came back the crow was there waiting for her. Rose decided that she would just forget about dinner and go to bed. She was having that dream again, she didn't know where she was it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything.

As she struggled to see she heard an eco of footsteps walking towards her, again she couldn't move an inch; she just stands there not able to run. Then there was the strange glow that seemed to come from her body, but this light was blue. All of a sudden it was freezing cold, the footsteps keep getting closer. All she could do was stand there. She could feel the cold biting at her skin. It got colder, the footsteps got closer. Rose could only stand there as she froze to death. Rose woke up in the middle of the night sweating. She had another nightmare.

She was afraid to go back to sleep so she got up and checked what time it was. She sat on the couch and started to think about her dream. She had so many questions that needed to be answered. She wanted to know who the person that was walking to her in her dreams was and why she seemed to die a horrible death before she woke up? After she was done rambling to herself in her head she got off the couch and got ready for work. When she came home that afternoon, she opened her apartment window to get some fresh air, and then got started on dinner. She was so distracted that she didn't see the crow sitting on her windowsill. There was a note in its beak. She walked towards the crow slowly, afraid that it would attack. She took the note from the crow, and then opened it. It read.

_"Sweet dreams. See you soon." _

_ -Death_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy its been some time since I updated so here is the third chapter hope you injoy. If you have questions go ahead and ask please review good or bad I want to read them.**

That night when rose went to bed the dream was different, the eco of footsteps started towards her. She saw death walk up to her. He told her that with every death she had it her dream she would slowly die in the real world. Then she fell into darkness.

Rose felt weak the next morning when she woke up. She felt drained and out of it. When she sat up the world started to spin. Rose skipped work to try and find a way out of this mess. Rose couldn't stand the thought of her life ending when she has barely had a chance to live it. There is so much she wanted to see and do, but now her time was limited. She has already had two dreams of her death. How many more would it be before she died and how much longer will she suffer?

She sat around the house and waited for the crow. She knew it was coming, the silence was unbearable. Rose stood up and started to pace trying to distract herself. The crow came about an hour later just as she had suspected, this was time she usually made dinner. Another note was in its beak.

"Red as blood, Black as night

Both show your fear and time is running out

How will you spend it?"

-Death

She couldn't help but to start to cry as she read the note. Rose could feel someone watching her and she tried to ignore it, because she knew death was looking over her shoulder. Rose didn't want to die, yet she didn't have much to live for. She had a decision to make; she could accept her death or fight to live.

Rose struggled to stay awake, she had to find things to do around her apartment so she wouldn't be tempted to fall into her bed and sleep for the next eight hours. The house was already clean so that was difficult. It was getting late and rose was running out of ideas, so she sat down to watch TV. She fell asleep, and that started her worst nightmare. She still sat in that empty space with the silence that was suffocating her. There was a different color glow to her skin to symbolize a different way to die, this time it was a greenish blue. She started to hear dripping water as it hit the ground. Then the space around her started to flood. The water continued to rise higher past her waist. The sound of rushing water was all around her, there was no specific place it was coming from.

Rose started to drown and her lungs started to burn. Why hadn't she waked up from her dream? Rose then realized that she died in all her dreams before she woke up, that she had to die in this dream to and this was a slow way to die. Her lungs ached and her vision started to slowly fade in and out. Not only that but the pain in her lungs started to fade as well. Then she woke up, three dreams down and no one knows how many more to go.

Rose got up and was ready for work, she felt weaker than the day before. She wore long sleeves so no one would see the mark on her arm. Rose looked in the mirror and noted how her once tan skin was now a sickly pale. She knew when she walked into work she would be asked questions that she could not answer.

Her boss had tried to get rose to go home that after noon but she had already missed to much work so she stayed. She could see the worried look in her bosses' eyes as she walked out of his office. All the people in the office kept shooting her looks like she was about to commit suicide in the middle of the office. Every five minutes someone would come and ask her if she was okay or if they could get her anything, she wanted to yell at them to leave her alone but she couldn't even find the energy to speak.

Rose went home that night reluctantly. She wished that her day was easier. They made her feel worse than when she went to work. She needed sleep but she was afraid of what would happen if she did sleep. There were so many ways for a person to die and she felt like she was going to live through each and every one of them until she stayed dead. She got home that night feeling dizzy, she ran to the bathroom and through up in the toilet. Rose drank some water, and she started to feel better. She went to bed to lie down and think, she wondered if she should go and talk to a therapist to see if was ok.

But then she thought of what could happen they could think she was crazy and suicidal, then she would end up in a mental institute and end up going crazy for real. Rose really didn't have any close friends or family. She wondered if anyone would miss her. At least with no family her death wouldn't hurt anyone. She probably wouldn't have a funeral. Her body probably wouldn't be found in tell weeks after she died. Rose wondered if her death would be painful or peaceful and if she would come to terms with the death that was coming.

Rose fell asleep on the couch and into the dreams that she was dreading. This dream was slightly different then the last three, her skin was a reddish brown color with specks of silver. She didn't understand what this color would have to do with her death. Then she heard it the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her and the sound of a motor starting up. She saw a man in a trench coat walking towards her with a chainsaw, again she tried to run and she couldn't move. The man was only inches away from her now. He took the chainsaw and cut into her skin. She was bleeding to death, and before she blacked out she got a better look at the chainsaw, it was old and rusted, now she understood.

**My sweet 16 is coming up and I need ideas for some games and songs for my playlist. I'm really into alternative music. No rap at all please help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently Death was more organized then she thought. Every color illuminating from her skin was another way she was going to die. Rose sat on her couch wondering why this was happening to her. It was then she was reminded of how alone she really was. If she were to die no one would miss her she'd probably wouldn't be found for weeks. It will probably be her landlord to come and ind her when her rent is late. The thought of this brought her to tears. She knew why she was alone, it was all so painful.

Rose remembered what happened that day, as if she could ever forget, it was the day that changed her life forever. All her friends had been together since first grade and when they graduated high school they promised to all come back to their home town for the summer. It was a tradition since they had all moved to different states for college, even their parents came and stayed with them at the hotel they were staying at. It was like a big family sleepover.

One night rose woke in the middle of the night feeling nauseous. She climbed out of bed, trying not to wake up the man sleeping right beside her. Rose ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This had been going on for the last two weeks and she hasn't told anyone what she suspected. Rose had to make sure so she threw on some jeans and jacket and slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find. She quietly stepped out of the hotel room without waking her boyfriend up. She walked down the street thinking of the summer they've had so far, it was great to see everyone again they haven't been together since Christmas.

Rose walked around the corner into the nearest pharmacy. She walked down the aisles looking for what she needed, she grabbed the box, paid, and headed for the bathroom in the back of the store. She peed on the stick thing and waited. Rise could hardly breathe while she waited, she wanted it to be true so bad. When it sad time she finally released the breath she was holding and picked up. When she looked at it all she could see was the little pink plus sign, she was pregnant. Happy tears started to run down her cheeks, rose couldn't wait to tell everyone. She as going to be a mom, she was going to get the family she always wanted. On the way out of the store she thought of how she should tell her family. Maybe she would announce it at dinner after they finished eating.

As rose was walking down the street a fire truck rushed by her, sirens blaring. For a moment the thought flashed through her mind, but she pushed it away thinking it can't be true. But as turned the corner she saw the bright orange light of a fire and the fire truck down the street right in front of the hotel she was staying at. Rose ran down the street tears streaming down her face. All she could think about was that everyone she had ever loved was in that burning building. Rose screamed in agony and then she fell into darkness.

Rose woke the next day in the hospital, the doctor said she had passed out from the shock and that her baby was fine. Rise found out that most of the survivors were from the first three floors and the rest from the fourth, her family had been staying on the seventh floor. They didn't get out before the hotel collapsed. Her whole family was taken from her in an instant. That was the beginning of the end of her life. After the fire she went home, she didn't know how she was going to get through planning everyone's funerals, she was alone. But rose pushed on because she had a baby to think about. No matter how depressed she felt she stayed healthy, taking care of herself and her baby, because it was all she had left. A couple of months later the funerals were over and rose found out she was having a girl.


End file.
